1. Field
The following description relates to speech recognition technology, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for generating an acoustic model and an apparatus and method for speech recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a great interest in speech recognition technology because speech recognition enables users to access information from the Internet, e-commerce, and various ubiquitous environments in a more convenient and easier manner. For instance, in a situation in which both hands of a user are busy driving a vehicle or conducting other activity, speech recognition enables the user to access the Internet, search, dial, and conduct a phone call, or conduct other activities or work, thus, satisfying various needs of the user.
One important point in speech recognition is to effectively remove noise generated by ambient conditions. Disparity, caused by such noise, between a training environment and a real speech recognition environment is one of main factors that deteriorate speech recognition performance of a system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that may generate an acoustic model to train the speech recognition system in an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, to be robust and not affected or significantly affected by noise, and may be used in a real speech recognition environment where various noises exist.